


In Vino Veritas

by Miss_Ebony



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, I think this needs no further additions, M/M, Viktor is drinking sake like there's no mañana, Viktor's Russian, Yuuri thinks he's dead drunk, but well, set directly after the first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ebony/pseuds/Miss_Ebony
Summary: When Viktor was calling him Cupid, he just had to be dead drunk, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this headcanon after watching the first episode that Viktor would be such a poetic flatterer when it came to Yuuri. Such a beautiful man just _has_ to make beautiful compliments, right??
> 
> So, I hope you'll enjoy this little something I've indulged myself with!
> 
> (I actually wanted to post this before the second episode would air, but life just wouldn't let me. So I guess you could just see this as slight canon divergence..)

Yuuri couldn't believe this. He could literally not believe this. This whole situation was just too unlikely to be true. Yet his idol since childhood, Viktor Nikiforov (and when he says Viktor Nikiforov he means _the_ Viktor Nikiforov), was sitting with him at one of the low tables in the guest dining room of their family's hot springs, chatting away as if he'd known Yuuri for years, drinking sake like there’s no tomorrow. 

And to top it all off, Viktor had told him that from now on he'd be Yuuri's coach. His _coach_. If he hadn't been that close to fainting when he'd heard those words and seen Viktor completely naked in the onsen, Yuuri guessed he would've laughed it off. Because why on earth, this earth where he'd fucked up so royally in the last season, would Viktor Nikiforov want to be his coach? 

But despite Yuuri being an utterly confused mess, Viktor had been so smooth, stepping out of the water, closing the last distance between the two of them before letting his hands fall onto Yuuri's shoulders and telling him that he was an _angel_ , claiming the ice as his Heaven. 

Yuuri had had absolutely _no_ idea what to say to that. He'd only been able to turn beet-red and stutter something unintelligible, staring wide eyed at Viktor. But Viktor had been smiling just so genuinely and beautifully and, yeah, Yuuri had been _that_ close to fainting. 

But eventually he'd managed to ask Viktor if he wanted a yukata, because his idol standing buck naked in front of him had definitely not helped his poor condition. Or those palpitations he'd experienced at that very moment. He'd really hoped that he wouldn't die from a heart attack. 

And now, here they were, sitting together like it was the most natural thing. The other guests had already left some time ago, leaving the two of them alone. Well, the two of them and the sake because Viktor seemed to be very fond of the sake they offered. Already two emptied bottles were standing on the table in front of them, and Viktor was just about to empty his third one.

"No Yuuri you gotta believe me," Viktor said, raising his glass at Yuuri to emphasize his words. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol, and Yuuri thought that he looked absolutely _gorgeous_. Well, he'd always thought that Viktor was exceptionally beautiful for a man. But Viktor looking like that, with his yukata exposing more than a mere streak of perfect skin, his lips glossy from the sake, his cheeks dusted pink and his eyes fixed on Yuuri alone, it was like the embodiment of sinful beauty was sitting in front of him. 

And that was the moment Yuuri asked himself just _when_ he'd started to think of Viktor as sinfully beautiful. He couldn't help but blush due to his own thoughts. But Viktor seemed like he hadn't noticed Yuuri's inappropriate embarrassment at all and just continued. 

"You gotta believe me," he repeated, pointing his glass in Yuuri's general direction, "when I'm telling you that I was more than a little taken aback when I watched you skating my routine. It was like my eyes had been opened." 

Viktor emptied his glass, pouring himself another one. Yuuri watched the smooth movements of his hands, not quite able to grasp the things Viktor said. 

_He must be drunk,_ he thought, slightly shaking his head, _or else Viktor surely wouldn't say something like that._

"Ah, I see you won't believe me." Viktor smirked, taking a small sip of sake. Then he started to scoot around the table until he was sitting right next to Yuuri. 

Yuuri was sure that his heart starting to beat faster and his cheeks turning slightly red was caused by the general heat in the room. But then again, when had it gotten so hot in here? 

"Yuuri," Viktor said, the word rolling off his tongue sweetly as honey, "when I saw you, I thought of you as truly heavenly. Just like an angel. But I realized that you weren't an angel with broad wings, showing off with pomp and circumstance. When I saw you skating all to yourself, I realized that you were that kind of angel who would always keep himself in the background, watching over his beloved ones with a silent smile. And that was the moment when it hit me."

Viktor watched him closely, his sharp blue eyes studying his face with great interest. Yuuri blinked several times and swallowed heavily. He had absolutely no idea what would make Viktor say such things except for the sake. Why he would sit so close to Yuuri had probably the same reason.

He noticed that his voice was a bit wobbly around the edges when he asked, "W-What hit you?" 

A lovely smile started to grace Viktor's perfect features as he said, "When I watched the video, my eyes went wide and my heart started to beat like crazy. And that was the moment when I was hit by the realization that you weren't any angel but Cupid himself. Cupid who'd pierced my heart with his sensual moves, Cupid who'd claimed my heart as his own, with his eyes closed, not even knowing what he’d do to me." 

Viktor had leaned in closer to Yuuri when he'd said those words, his voice dropping to nothing but a whisper. He was so close to Yuuri that he could feel Viktor's breath ghosting over his lips, a warm and gentle touch. But Viktor's words, oh God, they set his face on fire and made his heart beat so impossibly fast and just so _loud_ that Yuuri was sure that even Viktor could hear it. 

But why was he even reacting like this? Viktor couldn't possibly mean what he'd just said. There was no way. He was probably just too drunk to realize what those words meant, or else he surely wouldn't talk about Yuuri that way. 

So Yuuri tried to laugh it off, but it turned out a tad more hysterical and nervous than he'd liked it to be.

"V-Viktor, what are you even talking about?" he said, still laughing nervously. 

"Oh Yuuri, isn't it obvious?" Viktor asked, his eyes fond and the corners of his lips quirking up in an absolutely astonishing smile. “I'm telling you that I've fallen in love with you.”

Yuuri was speechless. If possible, turning even redder than before and absolutely speechless. Just how could Viktor say something like this and look at him as if he really meant it? Oh God, Yuuri wouldn't let Viktor drink sake ever again if he turned into such a romantic charmer every time when he was drunk. His poor heart wouldn't survive it. Hell, he already felt like he was on the brink of a heart attack. 

So he couldn't come up with anything else but saying, "Viktor, y-you're drunk." 

Yuuri watched Viktor tilting his head slightly as he said, "Huh? Why would you think that? I'm absolutely sober." 

There was a long beat of silence where Yuuri was just gaping openly at Viktor, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out of it. Then he finally found his voice again, stammering, "B-But you - I-I mean you drank so much sake, and I don't understand w-why you would say such things." 

"Oh Yuuri, I'm Russian," Viktor laughed, an absolutely gorgeous sound. "I'm not getting drunk from that bit of sake." 

He smiled a stunning smile before he touched Yuuri's cheek to bring their faces close together once again. 

"And like I said," he whispered, "I've really fallen in love with you. So... May I kiss you?" 

He said those words so bashfully that it made Yuuri's brain short-circuit. His eyes fell to Viktor's lips and the mere thought of feeling them on his own made his heart stutter in his chest. Oh God, to be honest he felt like he _really_ wanted to kiss Viktor right now. 

So he gave Viktor a shy nod, earning a stunning smile in response. And that was the moment when their lips finally touched, so gently and warmly that Yuuri thought he could _melt_ into it. His eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in the feeling, wondering how he could've been craving this so much without realizing it. 

When they parted, Viktor looked at him with so much love in his eyes that Yuuri felt like he could drown in them. Then he hugged Yuuri close to his chest, burying his face in his neck, peppering it with butterfly kisses. 

"Oh Yuuri, I'm just so happy," Viktor sighed, his warm breath tingling on Yuuri's skin. 

Yuuri turned his head to shyly smile into Viktor's hair, inhaling his scent deeply. Before, he'd always felt like he'd been missing something in his life. Something very important. Now he realized that it had probably always been Viktor. Viktor who'd always known how to surprise him. And _this_ , Viktor caressing him in his arms, was probably the biggest surprise of all.


End file.
